From Curiosity To A New Uncle
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Summer meets Jocu. How will it go? Done as a request for VinnieStokerLover. :)


**VinnieStokerLover, who owns Summer, asked for this one. Here you go, Amiga! Enjoy! :)**

 **Ben 10 belongs to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Jocu belongs to guestsurprise. I only own Rachel.**

* * *

 **From Curiosity To A New Uncle**

"Honey, be safe," Rachel said to Rook as he held her and they kissed for a moment.

"I will, Baby," he said with a smile as he looked into her blue eyes. "Hopefully, I'll be home tomorrow morning."

"Let's hope for that," she said as she gave him another kiss. Summer came up and giggled at seeing her parents kissing before she hugged her father's leg. Letting Rachel go, Rook picked up his youngest daughter and hugged her.

"Mind your mother, sweetheart," he said to her.

"Yes, Daddy," she said and then hugged him. "Promise you'll be back soon?"

"I promise, sweetheart. As long as the mission goes well."

Comforted by his words, Summer hugged him and felt him kiss her forehead in affection before he set her down and headed out. Rachel smiled gently at her daughter. "He'll be home before you know it, pumpkin," she said soothingly to her youngest daughter.

"I hope so," Summer said softly. She missed her father when he went on missions, but she knew with his title as Magister, he sometimes had to be away on many missions, but things had been quieter as of late, so if he had to go on missions, it was usually a mission that either lasted a day, or a little longer, but he would usually be home the next day.

Rachel decided to take the time to do some laundry. With most of the aliens on missions, it was a perfect time to catch up on the chores. "Summer, do you want to watch a movie?" She asked.

That made the little girl perk up and she selected a favorite Disney movie, which Rachel put on as the little girl settled down on the couch to watch the movie while her mother went to do the chores.

Separating the clothes into four loads, she got the washing machines going. Eatle, Grey Matter, and Jury Rigg had fixed up the laundry room at the mansion to be like a laundry mat with six washers and six huge dryers. This made doing the laundry a breeze as the dryers were efficient and dried the clothes in a little over half an hour and the washers only took half an hour too. She was filling one of the washers when she felt like she was being watched and looked around, sensing someone else in the room. "Ghostfreak? Big Chill? Is that you two?" She asked, her voice slightly echoing off the walls of the room. "Ultimate Big Chill?"

She didn't see anyone but then heard a chuckle and jumped slightly, grabbing one of the bed sheets she had been planning to wash and turning slowly, holding the sheet like a matador cape. After a moment, she sensed someone coming up behind her and she spun quickly, throwing the bed sheet over him. "Toro!" She cried out. "Toro!"

"Hey!" A voice cried out as someone large struggled underneath the sheet and Rachel laughed as she recognized the voice.

"Well, serves you right, Jocu, sneaking up on me like that," she said without heat, so he knew she was only teasing him.

"Well, how else can I surprise you?" He playfully retorted back, getting free of the sheet and gently pouncing on her, making her fall back gently onto a small mountain of blankets on the floor. She let out a gasp of surprise before laughing as he caught her wrists in two of his hands and his other two hands began tickling her to pieces.

Summer had been watching the movie before deciding to get a glass of milk when she heard her mother's laughter and followed it to the laundry room, looking in to see a red four-armed creature that looked like her uncle Four Arms tickling her mother, who was laughing and squirming.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! JOCU! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Try to pretend I was a bull, hmm?" He asked teasingly. "What's the human saying? Oh, yes. Mess with the bull and you get the horns, my little matador."

Rachel knew Jocu was teasing her and she laughed and squirmed harder. "NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOT MY FAHAHAHAHAHAHAULT YOUHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOO GOT TRAHAHAHAHAHAPPED IN THE SHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEETS!" She protested through her laughter.

"And how did I do that?" The Tickle Monster asked her teasingly. "Oh, yes. You threw the bed sheet at me when I came up behind you."

Summer watched a moment before noticing Jocu's tail and she cocked her head to the side, wondering if it was real. She had never met a person with a tail before, so this was somewhat new to her.

Quietly, the five year old snuck up and reached up, gently grabbing the tail and gave it a gentle tug.

Not expecting someone to gently pull his tail, Jocu let out a cry of surprise and jumped a good two feet into the air. Seeing his look of utter surprise, Rachel began laughing again, finding his reaction to whatever had surprised him funny.

Landing on all fours, Jocu gave himself a rapid shake to get his senses back and turned to find a five-year-old girl holding his tail and her face was alight with curiosity. Smirking, he wrapped his tail around her. "Well, well, who do we have here?" He asked, bringing the young girl closer to him.

Seeing he was focused on her, she whimpered a little and squirmed, but he picked her up, holding her gently. Rachel, seeing Summer was curious and a little bit unsure, sat up, a gentle smile on her face. "It's okay, sweetie," she said to her daughter. "He won't hurt you."

Jocu smiled at the little girl. "Is this one your daughter, Rachel?" He asked curiously.

"My youngest daughter, yes," the young woman replied. "Summer, can you say 'hi' to your uncle Jocu?"

Summer looked up at the Tickle Monster with big eyes. "He's…my uncle?" She asked her mother.

Rachel smiled. "Yes," she said patiently. "Jocu is a Tickle Monster and a very dear friend of the family."

The little girl looked stunned before giggling as she felt gentle fingers poke her sides. "Ah, another ticklish child," Jocu said, a smile on his face. "Before I tickle you, little one, will you tell me why you pulled my tail?"

Summer giggled again before looking contrite. "Sorry, I just wanted to know if it was real," she admitted. "I've never met a person with a tail before."

"Oh?" The Tickle Monster asked, a gentle smile coming to his face. It wasn't the first time a human had been curious to see if his tail was real and he wasn't really upset as he knew children had a very curious nature. He now moved his tail, tickling her neck and making her squeak cutely. "My tail is very real, little one," he said.

The little girl squirmed in his arms, knowing what was coming when he lifted up her shirt to the bottom of her ribcage. While his fingers went to work tickling her stomach and his tail tickled her belly button, he blew raspberries into her neck.

"EEEEEEEE! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT TICKLES! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE! MOMMY! HELP! HELP! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Summer laughed out, reaching for her mother.

Rachel chuckled. "I already got tickled by your uncle, sweetie," she said with a smile. "And Uncle Jocu already knows you like being tickled."

"Oh, yes," he said, smiling as he listened to the child's laughter. "Such sweet laughter. My little niece just loves tickles, doesn't she?"

The five-year-old laughed at the teasing words and laughed harder when Jocu lifted her up so that her stomach was level to his face and blew a raspberry into the sensitive stomach. Squealing, she tried to push his head away, giggles erupting out of her when he began nuzzling her stomach with his nose.

Rachel smiled as she watched them, knowing Jocu would let Summer up when he sensed she had had enough tickles. Sure enough, a moment later, he let the young girl up and she tried to regain her breath before she looked up at him and reached up for him. Smiling, Jocu lifted her up into his arms and she snuggled into his hug, placing her head on his shoulder after wrapping her arms around his neck. He chuckled softly. "A cuddler just like your mother," he said.

"That means she trusts you too," Rachel said with a smile. "Summer, what do you think of your uncle?"

The little girl smiled. "He's nice," she said. "And gentle."

Jocu chuckled again as he pulled Rachel into a hug and Summer snuggled into his hug.

Her curiosity had gained her a new uncle, something that made her smile happily as she hugged him again.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
